I Can Almost See You
by trizliv2595
Summary: Short little story about Anna and Kristoff AU. Please read and review
1. Late Clear Night Confessions

**Hello fanfictioners! This is a short story about Anna and Kristoff AU. Got inspired by watching Disney's "Frozen" again and listening to an amazing song! Please read and review! Might continue it, might not, it all depends on you, the readers! Rate K+ for now...Enjoy!**

_**Late clear night confession...**_

**Kristoff**

The sky was unusually clear. I watched her sleep, her delicate body was outlined by the moonlight that shown through the window. She breathed in deeply and readjusted her head on the pillow. I shifted my body towards her and gently stroked her face. I saw a faint smile spread on her lips. She sighed in once and I gently pressed a kiss on her head.

"Hey", I whispered when I saw her eyes gently flutter open. She smiled and shifted her figure towards me and buried her face in my chest.

"Hi", she whispered into my skin.

"You ok?" I asked her, wrapping one arm behind her head and brought her closer to me. She placed one hand over my chest and the other over hers. She nodded and pressed a kiss over my chin.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and looked up. I nodded and kissed her forehead. I felt Anna's body shake.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"A little…" I wrapped my arms tighter around her and brought the blanket to under her chin. She snuggled in closer to me, her warm breathed crawled on my skin. We both laid in the darkness and the warmth enveloped around us. Her hand was still over my chest and she breathed in once deeply again, exhaling softly.

**Anna**

I then felt his hand reach my stomach, every nerve and muscle tensed up. I shifted my abdomen away from his touch.

"Whoa, what happened, Anna?" he whispered.

"Nothing, just a reflex, I suppose", I answered and cuddled in closer.

"Anna, I've known you for 6 years now, almost 7; I've touched your stomach in the past few weeks after we got married and you've never done that before, what's going on?" he asked me, snuggling his head against mine. I didn't answer but I didn't fall asleep. I stayed quiet for a bit. "Anna, what's the matter?"

**Kristoff**

I heard her sigh again and lifted her upper-body with one arm propped under her. I turned around to face her. Thanks to my broad shoulders; I didn't have to lift myself up.

"Have you noticed anything new about me? In general?" she asked me, flopping back on the pillow. I looked at her in a puzzling manner. She began to play with her braids and looked at me.

"No…should I have noticed something?" I answered her. She bit her lip from the inside and searched for my hand. When our hands did meet, she grasped and kissed it.

"Well, I didn't tell you this earlier but, I checked my weight this morning and it went up a bit…" she answered and looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"I think I have also gained weight. College and high school are over and I don't play football anymore and you cook so well, should we hit the gym tomorrow?" I asked her. She smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" She stopped laughing and kissed my lips.

"I don't think I will be able to get rid of this weight for a while, honey", she whispered. _What in the world is she talking about?_

"What do you mean?" I asked her, looking at the alarm clock beside me. _4:37 a.m._ Then, I heard her cough. As quickly as she could, she untangled herself from me and rushed to the bathroom. "Honey, are you ok?" I followed after her and saw her kneeling over the toilet.

I saw her small body hack up and shake. I helped her pick up her hair and sooth her as she heaved everything up into the bowl. When she finished, she washed her hands and brushed her teeth. We both sat on the floor; she leaned her body against mine and breathed in deep. I didn't wrap my arms around her to let her inhale and exhale. Her heart was beating loudly against my chest. After she calmed down, she lifted her arms and allowed me to wrap my arms around her. My hands, at first, rested limp over my thighs but her soft figure was too tempting to not touch and hold. She heaved up again and rested against the bowl for a moment.

"Ok Anna, this is getting serious, what's going on?" I asked her in a rather harsh tone.

"You promise not to get upset?" she asked me looking at me. I started to fear the worst. _Was she sick? Did she take a test to diagnose cancer? Did she get some sort of disease that will kill her?_

"You're not sick are you?" I asked her.

"Promise me you'll listen?" she asked me again. I nodded and waited for the worse. She gently readjusted herself over me and took my hands in hers and gently placed them over her abdomen.

"How would you feel if I told you that I need some company?" she asked me, rubbing her stomach.

"I…I don't think I can do anything about that. I work all day and we need the money…I guess we could get a dog, maybe get Olaf back", I replied. "But what does that have to do with you looking different, gaining weight that you can't get rid of, and…and throwing up?"

"It has a lot to do with those three things. In fact, all four equal one thing", she answered, smiling. Our hands still rubbed her stomach.

"I'm completely lost…Anna, what's going on?" I asked again. She stood up and looked down at me. Her eyes followed mine as I rose to my feet. She grasped one of her hands over the other and bit her lip. It was a nervous habit she had done since she could remember. I always thought it was cute, even though she was nervous or scared. But I was and am always there to help her overcome that fear.

"…Kristoff, you're going to be a daddy…" she smiled as she whispered this. I just stood there and the scene replayed over and over in my mind. Just then, it hit me. My eyes almost popped from my sockets and my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, my shoulders leaned forward and my back hunched over. She nodded and smiled.

"Do you like the news?" she asked, her hands in the position they were and she bit her lip again.

"Like it? I love it! We're having a baby!" I answered, lifting her up and twirling her around. I then put her down. "Did that hurt the baby?!"

"No", she laughed and hugged me. "No, it didn't hurt." I hugged her again and lifted her up. I brought her down to my shoulder and hugged her tightly. I lifted her up again and looked her in the eye.

"I-I can't believe it! We're….you're having a baby?!" I asked her again. She nodded and smiled, her cheeks turned red.

**Anna**

I didn't plan how or when I was going to tell him. I didn't expect on what his reaction would be. But it was perfect and I was so glad I got it on camera. He couldn't put me down because he would scoop me up again. Tears had soaked my shirt and pooled over his shoulders. He held me tight and then panicked for a moment then go back to being excited.

"How far a long are you?" he asked me.

"About a month and 3 weeks..." I answered, placing my hand over my stomach. I couldn't feel the baby, but I knew he/she was in here, under my protection and feeling my warmth. I never imagined myself as a mother, much less pregnant. "I have an appointment with the doctor next week."

"Are you going to get an ultrasound?" he asked me, both standing in the doorway of the bathroom and our room.

"Yes", I answered, as he took my hand and kissed it. He then did the most unexpected thing I could ever imagine.

He got on his knees until his face was at the level of my stomach and he kissed my unnoticeable baby bump.

"Hello in there. Your mommy told me you are coming soon. I can't believe you are in there and I'm going to be a daddy, and not just any daddy, your daddy. Please don't take too long. I know your mommy would want to have you in her arms. I would too. I love you", he talked to our unborn child. I placed my hands over his head and smiled.

"I love you too sweetie. Mommy can't wait to see you in your daddy's and my arms", I told my baby in my womb. He lifted his sights up, his body followed, and carried me bridal style to our bed, tucking me in. He then crawled in and hugged me close to him. We were so warm and in loved with each other and our baby, it was hard for us to fall asleep. He continued to be all excited about being a dad then he'd panic about everything. I only smiled and laughed, watching his reaction.

"What if the baby doesn't like me? What if she or he hates me?" he asked me. I playfully tugged on his blonde mess of hair on top of his head. "He/she will love you. Our baby is going to be the happiest baby because she or he will have you as their daddy. Baby, we should get some sleep. You have a long day at work in the morning and I have this house to clean-up." I kissed his hand.

"But…I'm too excited to sleep! How can I sleep knowing that you are expecting a baby? And not just any baby but our baby! What if there are two babies?!" he continued.

"Kristoff, the baby isn't going to come for another 8 months. Calm down…" I told him, stroking his face. "Please, sweetie, go to sleep."

"How did you know you are pregnant?" he asked me. I cuddled in closer to him.

"Pregnancy test pen", I answered in a sleepy manner.

"Do you still have it?" he asked. I pushed myself away from him and looked at him. He smiled and I shook my head. I got up and brought the test pen to him.

In the plastic pregnancy test pen, a little plus sign was revealed. He smiled and hugged me again.

"I knew you could do it! I didn't know I could…I mean, I didn't think it was possible..."he continued to blabber. My lips sealed his.

"How could you not have done it? We both received positive in our test before we got married. Nothing should have changed drastically in the short month we have spent living together. Babe, enjoy your sleep while you can. The closer the baby is to come, the less sleep we'll get", I told him again and I knew he was going to finally let me go to sleep. Don't get me wrong, I was excited and all but I was tired.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm so excited and proud of you!" he whispered into my neck, kissing me.

"Be proud for the both of us; without you, I wouldn't be having a baby", I answered. I kissed his head and lips once more and we cuddled up in our favorite position and fell asleep.


	2. Second 4th week on 4th of July

**Hello fanfictioners! I am back on the grid and I am happy to announce the second chapter of "I Can Almost See You", an Anna and Kristoff Modern AU! Yea! So, for those of you who have read my other works of fiction, "Return to Pandora" and "About Monsters and Shooting Stars", I will continue to work on them so check my profile! Readers and writers, without further ado, I give you the second chapter of "I Can Almost See You." Enjoy!**

_**4**__**th**__** week on 4**__**th**__** of July**_

_A week later_

**Kristoff**

"Ok everyone, who's up for some steak?" Naveen asked the neighbors in the park. It was 4th of July and mostly everyone was off from work today. All our neighbors whom we have known since before or after high school and their families headed to the resort next to the lake; the lake was where all the adults had gone for our after graduation party from high school. We fished, made a cookout, danced and sang, and watched the stars appear. Ray, Louis, Adam, and I were setting the tables out in the lawn. Anna, Rapunzel, Belle, and Tiana were in the kitchen of the cabin, bustling around, making fruit and veggie salads, pastries, and shrimp gumbo. Naveen seasoned and prepared the steaks and hamburger patties inside with the women. The kids were running around, playing childish games while the teens and young adults were in the lake, canoeing or swimming or talking on the pier, their feet dangling over the water's surface.

I looked at Anna through the window from outside and smiled. She had, as always, a smudge or two of white powder and she was smiling. No one but us knew about her expectancy. She was planning on telling her sister Elsa today and whoever else eaves dropped on the conversation.

The girls walked out of the kitchen, carrying trays of food they prepared inside. More people had come. Ariel and Jim, Jean Calhoun and Felix, Jasmine and Aladdin, even Merida and Hiccup had made it.

"Alright everyone, soups on!" Tiana called out. Belle and Adam called their little boy, Christian, but he likes to go by the name Chip, who came running to his dad. Flynn latched Pascal, Rapunzel's little brother over his shoulders. Jasmine watched as Aladdin embraced their baby girl, Melody, who was barely beginning to walk. Phillip embraced Aurora who held their baby, a 4 month old boy, Timothy. Anna stood next to me and wrapped an arm around mine.

"You're staring", I told her. She quickly looked up and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Obvious, I was just imagining our future with you-know-who", she replied and hugged me tighter. I hugged her and kissed her lips.

Once everyone had settled in, either on the tables or on the floor, we stood up and prayed over our meal. Anna looked around, hoping she would see her platinum-blonde sister walking in to the park. With every passing minute, she grew sadder though she was an expert at hiding her sadness but she can't fool me. I knew her too well to know when she was sad, even if she didn't show it. Inside, a lump was growing in my throat.

Elsa graduated from high school a year early while Anna was a sophomore. Elsa left home to go to an Ivy League school and would be so busy to come back for a long time, leaving Anna heartbroken. She managed to hide her sadness with a smile, but the pain was still there. I saw her sadness and held her hand. She looked up and tried to smile. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"It's okay; Elsa will be here in a bit…" I whispered. Anna smile and tried to eat her food, waiting for her sister. She looked around once more and her delivery arrived. Coming from her car, an elegant figure with platinum-blond hair walked towards us. To her side, a guy with brown hair and white streaks walked at the same pace, smiling and laughing with her. Anna's grin spread wider across her lips and left the table; I followed her. Both girls ran towards her sister, very childish on Elsa's part but I didn't mind.

"Elsa! Oh thank goodness you're here! I thought you wouldn't show up!" Anna squealed, hugging her sister tightly. Elsa returned the hug with the same amount of force. Both of them were almost glowing with happiness.

"And miss this chance to see my sister and brother-in-law? Never…" Elsa's voice cooed. "By the way, I want to introduce to you my partner in my firm and boyfriend, Jack Frost. You probably remember him from the basketball team." The sisters released each other and Elsa presented her companion, Jack held Elsa's hand. Anna's face lit up with excitement. I couldn't believe how Jack Frost, my companion in the field and court was back after a long time. He disappeared after graduation. Once or twice, he would email or send a letter but that was it.

"Nice to see you two again, Anna and Kristoff", Jack replied. He shook Anna's hand and mine.

"Nice to see you too, it's been so long", I answered, smiling and wrapping an arm over Anna. "Oh, we should probably head back; people will wonder we have been."

We made our way to the picnic area and everyone greeted Elsa and Jack. The rest of the picnic went on smoothly. We all played a game of Frisbee, baseball, and football though Anna stayed behind because both, she and I wouldn't want to run the risk of her getting hit with the ball or disc. Elsa wanted to stay with her sister to talk to her and bond with her, which I thought was a good idea since Anna hasn't seen her sister in person for almost a year, apart from our wedding. Of course, the men were rather harsh when it came to football but Vanellope and Merida turned out to be even more aggressive than most of us.

**Anna**

During the game, the women cleaned up the area and washed the dishes. After the men grew tired from playing rough, Adam, Jack, and Kristoff left a few minutes ago to collect firewood while Naveen, Phillip, and Aladdin cleaned the grill and picked the tables up. Ray and Louis were with the teens and kids, telling stories and singing song. After we cleaned up, everyone gathered around and sat on the blankets over the grass, watching the stars appear. Elsa sat next me. All the kids and teens, Ray and Louis sat to the furthest of us, found a sturdy stick and stabbed one or several marshmallows and roasted them, still singing and telling stories. Kristoff wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to lean on him, his hands over my stomach. Fireworks started to appear on the sky, one by one. Lucky for us, the sound of the firecrackers didn't mute out our conversations.

"Elsa, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a few days now. But I wanted to tell you in person", I started to speak. Elsa turned to face me, Jack's arms also wrapped around her though she remained sitting straight.

"Alright, go on", Elsa continued. My hands started to get sweaty and I rub the backside of one over the palm of the other. Another fire cracker illuminated the sky,

"Elsa, me and Kristoff… I mean, Kristoff and I…, we're…I'm…oh…" I tried to speak but the words were stuck in my throat. "We're having a baby…" I finally managed to say.

Everyone, but I mean EVERYONE, looked at us four. Elsa and Jack looked at me in shock and she stood speechless and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Elsa, please don't cry…I know you are busy and everything…"

"Anna", my sister cut me and my rambling mouth off with a hug. I hugged my sister back and tears streamed over my sky blue eyes. "This is the best news I could ever hear in my life! I can't believe it; you're having a baby!" I took my sister's hand and placed them over my flat stomach. Elsa's eyes swelled up with tears and hugged me again. "You're going to be an auntie, Elsa!"

"But most importantly Anna, you're becoming a mom", she replied, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. She turned to Kristoff and gave him a hug as well, kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone who heard me say we were expecting started asking questions to Kristoff and me. Tiana, Rapunzel, Belle, Aurora, Ariel, Jean Calhoun, Jasmine, and Elsa hugged me while the men gave Kristoff either a pat or multiple pats on his back.

By the midnight, most, if not all the young adults and kids had fallen asleep on the blankets. Adam lifted little Chip and carried him to their room with Belle close by. Jasmine had left to put Melody to sleep and Aladdin left a few minutes ago. Phillip had gone inside with Aurora when Timothy had started to cry. The only adults who were left were Tiana, Elsa, Calhoun, Rapunzel and myself and our significant others.

**Kristoff**

The teens and rest of the kids were asleep on the lawn. We each carried them to their rooms and placed them in their bed. Last and not least, Penny, Merida's little sister, was left so I carried her into her room. When I left her all tucked in and sound asleep, I turned and saw Anna at the door, smiling.

"You'd make a great dad", she told me, taking my hand into hers.

"Now, I have one last kid to carry to their room", I whispered.

"Who?" My arm hooked on her legs and my other hand support her back. I pecked a kiss on her head as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Our kid", I replied and she leaned her head against my shoulder, both of us smiling as we headed into the room that was assigned to us.


	3. Gloaming Sensation

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry for taking a while on this story but I got another inspiration hit for this story. Almost done! Anyway, this chapter is the one that took a while because I had to do some research on this. I actually did my homework for this story. Enjoy and hopefully everyone will enjoy it.**

_**Gloaming Sensation**_

_A few weeks later_

**Anna**

I was in my second trimester and 4 months pregnant. The second ultrasound was shown. Our baby was so small. Kristoff's face was lit up and he was grinning from ear to ear when he saw our baby for the first time. Tiny hands and tiny feet twitched and move around. I couldn't control the excitement. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his and looked at my stomach.

"Anna, look at her! She's so beautiful!" he told me. "Just like you!"

"You don't know if the baby's a girl", I answered, smiling and looking up at him.

"I don't need to know the gender of the baby, she's still beautiful!" he told me.

"The baby's growing at a very nice and normal rate. Everything seems in order. Would you like to know the gender?" the sonographer with the nametag Aurora asked us, smiling. I looked at Kristoff and he looked at me.

"Kristoff, if it doesn't bother you, I don't want to know. I want to be surprised when the baby arrives", I told him.

"I was going to say the same thing", he answered and smiled. We looked at Aurora and she smiled.

"I'll take that as a no", she replied. "But I am guessing you will want to a picture of the baby, am I right?" We all smiled and we nodded. She printed a picture of the ultrasound and gave it to us. With my finger, I gently traced over the body of our baby's frame. Kristoff held my hand and viewed our baby together. Aurora then turned on another image and we saw our baby move.

"Anna, look!" Kristoff told me. Our baby was moving the arms and legs. We then heard a beating sound.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"That is your baby's heartbeat. It's beating 145 beats per minute, quite normal for a baby at 4 months. The 3D scans and the ultrasounds show your baby is growing healthy and fine", she answered, cleaning my midsection. Kristoff still held my hand and looked at the monitor, where the picture of our baby was frozen. His eyes were shining and his grin was still visible.

Our baby was beautiful; small hands and little feet, a head too big for the body, our baby slept in the warmness of my womb.

"You just passed the first trimester. You are less likely to suffer a miscarriage but I do recommend you to take things a whole lot easier now", Aurora commented as she printed another photo of the little baby inside of me.

Waving goodbye and thanking the people who attended me, we headed out the door and into his truck. Once we reached our home, we "walked" into the patio, attached to our living room. When I say walk, I mean, he carried me bridal style outside.

"Hello there, you two", our next door neighbor called out.

"Hello, Mr. Fredrickseh", Kristoff greeted back, still holding me in his arms.

"Where have you two been?" he asked us.

"At the doctor's office", I answered. Kristoff put me down and held my waist.

"Is someone sick?" he asked us as he sat in his chair, facing us. We sat in the white wicker love seat, embraced and looking at our next door neighbor.

"No, no one is sick, Mr. Fredrickseh. In fact, it's the opposite", Kristoff answered him. The man with glasses looked puzzled and waited for our explanation. "We're going to have a baby."

"Congratulations to the both of you. Where's the little rascal?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Right here", I patted my stomach gently. My stomach had shown little signs of pregnancy, it stood out a bit. My hand rested against my abdomen, gently stroking the baby.

"Well, hopefully that little baby is more like you than Kristoff here, especially on the nose part", he commented, giving a laugh and we followed his lead. We knew he was joking. "Do you know if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy?"

"We don't know, we want to be surprise", Kristoff answered, holding my hand.

"Ah, the best way to be a parent is to be surprised", our friendly neighbor answered. Just then, Russell came rushing in with his dog, Dug, wrapping Mr. Fredrickseh in a hug. I looked at him and Russell and Dug, who was wagging his tail. After a few minutes, Mr. Fredrickseh and Russell waved goodbye walked inside his house, leaving us alone. We stayed in silence and watched the world go by.

We saw the houses that surrounded ours, just about every single one of them was occupied by friends and people we loved. Across the street, Belle and Adam and her little boy, Chip resided. To the right from them, Ariel and her cat, Flounder. To our left, Mr. Fredrickseh lived and behind him, Russell and his mom and his dog Dug. To our right, Rapunzel and her little brother, Pascal, my cousins, and Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn would spend hours sitting and talking or he would watch her paint. Flynn though lives behind her, so all he had to do was jump the fence and knock on the door. Then, Pascal would open the door, Flynn would embrace him in hug and Rapunzel would appear from the kitchen and wrap her boyfriend in a hug. To the right of them, Tiana and Naveen would be cooking the night away or dancing and singing. They would often time invite us for a cook out, which I, in defeat, admit, they cook better than me. Behind us, Vanellope lived, sometimes having her best friend/boyfriend, Ralph, over and spend hours playing video games and design their own. They were the cute couple though everyone thought they were brother and sister. Next to Flynn, lived Hiccup with his black German shepherd, Toothless. Merida lived next door to Russell and Dug. All in all, we were very happy to live close to one another.

**Kristoff**

We watched the sunset from the glass doors in the living room which leaded us to the backyard. Anna's freckles were glowing. Her soft, strawberry blonde hair, always in braids, glistened in the sunlight. She swept her bangs back from her eyes, and her hands rested over her slightly protruding abdomen. She stretched her arms up and yawned.

"Sleepy?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her, gently as my hands wrapped over her hands which were around the barrier that held our baby safe inside of her. We both looked down for a moment and she leaned her head back against my shoulder and sighed. I kept looking at her tummy, and gently drew circles over it. A few seconds of comfortable silence passed between us. The lasts rays of sunlight shone over the horizon.

We looked at each other, wide eyed, and looked down at her stomach again.

"Did you feel that?" she asked me. I tried to answer but air was trapped in my lungs, so I simply nodded.

Then we felt it again. It was small, but without a doubt; we felt it again.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"I think it is…" she responded. Again, a nudging sensation on our palms was felt. "Kristoff…" Once again, the sensation emerged.

"The baby kicked!" she squealed and covered her mouth, she turned to face me. Tears streamed down her eyes, and wrapped her tiny baby bump in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. Our abdomens were pressed together lightly and I felt another kick. I kissed her on her lips and she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

For the next few hours, she rested over the sofa, softly caressing and drawing circles and lines over her swollen belly. I sat next to her and talked to her and our little kicking baby. The baby moved around so much, I felt the movement as my hand was over her tummy. Anna fell asleep and I carried her to our bed. She stirred a bit but found her comfy spot and I rested alongside her, cradling her close to me. I never thought I would be a dad, not even as a child. But now, here I was resting against my soul mate, my perfect Anna, who is pregnant and is nurturing a baby inside. And not just any baby, but her baby, my baby, _our_ baby. A new life in which we both created; a new person who has Anna's and my DNA. I still couldn't believe it.


	4. No Stranger in the Night

**Hello fanfictioners! Sorry for keeping you all hanging with the last chapter but I've had a busy summer. Enough excuses, here's just a small chapter of "I Can Almost See You". Will work on this and my other stories soon.**

**No Stranger in the Night**

_A month later…_

**Anna**

_'I was in a bed with the sheets too stiff and rough. I looked around and saw the doctor talking amongst a nurse. There was a curtain that covered half my giant stomach, not letting me see what was going on. Kristoff was next to me, wearing a blue scrub and hair net. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and he smiled. I gasped and my stomach hurt, pressure pressed towards my pelvis and hips. I grunted and moaned with every passing minute._

_ "Oh! Oh! Ow!" I managed to say. I was going into labor. I was going to have my baby!_

_ "Just hang in there, Anna, just hold on", Kristoff urged me. My entire body hurt so much but that was meaningless. Right now, my only mission in mind was to bring my baby safe and sound into the world and wrap him or her in my arms. I felt a rushing sensation seep from between my legs._

_ "My water just broke…" I mumbled to Kristoff. He nodded and looked at the doctors. I moaned and gasped again. _

_ "Ok, I can see the crown of the baby. When I tell you, push and remember to take deep breaths", the doctor told me. I couldn't see anything from my stomach down but I knew what was going on._

_ After a few long and agonizing hours for both, Kristoff and I, my body fell limp against the pillow and cot. I was sweaty and tears trailed down my cheeks and to my ears. My bangs were soaked with sweat and were glued to my forehead and over my eyes. I then heard a baby's sharp cries. My baby was squealing and coughing, breathing in the air, crying from the coldness of the room and the yearning for my touch. Kristoff's hand moved my bangs from my view and removed the sweat from my brow. I stretched my arms out, in a gesture to hold my baby. The doctor placed my baby in my hands, cradling my blessing over my chest. With a lot of effort, I managed to lower the collar of my gown, just enough to where my chest and baby's chest were pressed against each other. I breathed in and out slowly over the small human's body, crying tears of joy. I forgot the pain of labor, my mind was too focused on the little screaming and squirming bundle of joy I held over my chest whose heart beat was almost in rhythm with mine. We both had fought long and hard for this moment; to finally be face to face, skin to skin with each other. Kristoff admired our baby and gently stroked a finger across the face of our ear shattering baby. My head rested against the pillow, looking at my little one, as Kristoff pressed kisses on my shoulder, neck, face, and then my lips. His fingers traced around the facial features of the baby, ever so gently, afraid to hurt our newborn. The nurse gently removed the baby from my arms. After a few minutes, my little piece of heaven was placed in my chest again, both of us clean and safe._

_ Kristoff and I were resting over our bed at home and our newborn was over his chest, sound asleep as my fingers gently stroking the face of our little angel while the other was over the joint of his arm to his chest. One arm of his was on my back, the other was over the baby's back. Our little family grew just a little bit._

When I woke up, it was dark. I felt my stomach move again. A smile crept up on my face and my hand flew to my baby bump, gently stroking it. Pressed up against Kristoff's broad shoulders and chest, I breathed in deeply.

**Kristoff**

"Hey, you're up…" I answered as I opened my eyes and saw Anna awake, stroking her tummy. My hand wrapped around her arm and shoulder.

"Yeah, baby began to flutter", she replied, looking at her tummy. I couldn't help but grin and looked at the protruding area under her chest.

"Don't move", I whispered. She stayed still as I propped up her pillows to where she was lounging over. I shifted down to be directly over her baby bump.

**Anna**

"Hi baby, it's me, Daddy. You're almost here. I love you so much", he called out to the little one inside of me. I lifted up my shirt and exposed my tummy. One of my hands rested over my abdomen, under my chest, and the other rested over his head. He looked at me as he spoke to him or her. At 4 months pregnant, I had grown significantly. I hadn't been bother by any mood swings or cravings, which was a good thing.

"Hi sweetie, it's Mommy. I love you so much. We can't wait to see you. You've been such a good little baby, just slightly kicking me in the middle of the night but that's okay, I like to feel you move around, so does Daddy."

"Mommy is right; I like to feel you kick against her tummy with my hand over you. I'm proud to be your daddy", he kissed my tummy. "We can't wait to hold you and keep you close to us." This sight brought tears to my eyes and my hand gently stroked my stomach, curving over and around.


	5. Taking Time Off

**Hello! New chapter! No intro but I will apologize for not updating. Freshman in college and have been really busy, sorry but please enjoy! PS used a reference to a famous quote!**

**Taking Time Off**

_Few weeks later_

**Kristoff**

Anna was asleep when I woke up again. _'Poor Anna, she's all tired out.' _But none the less, she managed to get food on the table, clean the place, and even give me a massage on my shoulders and neck. _'Maybe I should ask for a few days off from work to help her out more. She's almost 5 month pregnant now and needs to rest.'_ Without a second thought, I called my clinic and left a message, asking to get a few days off.

Heading to the bathroom, I washed my face and looked at myself. _How would the baby look like? Would he/she look more like Anna or me? Would the baby have her eyes or mine? Would she have my hair color or hers? Would he have my nose?_ _Oh, God forbid if the baby does, regardless of the gender._

_Maybe the baby will look like Anna's parents; her mother's brown hair or her father's slightly darker blonde hair. Maybe like my parents?_ Then I remember when my mom came over to visit us when Anna was still not far along but slightly noticeable.

"_Mom, we have something very important to tell you", I told her at the dinner table. _

"_What is it?" she asked, looking at Anna then at me._

"_We would like to give you this", I told her and gave her a box with a pink ribbon on it. "It's a birthday present." _

"_Oh honey, my birthday isn't until August, it's barely June", she responded._

"_I know Mom, but you might want to open it now", I added, holding Anna's hand under the table._

"_Okay…" I quickly got my phone and started to record. She opened the box and saw a card._

"_Let's see, it says; To someone special, even though you can't see them or hear them at all, a person is a person, no matter how small…" my mom read the note out loud and turned it around. She screamed to the top of her lungs, water droplets fell from her eyes, she laughed. She ran up to me and Anna, embracing us tightly. The back side of the card was a copy of the ultrasound of our baby. She asked us questions, such as how far along she was, how she was feeling, etc._

"_Kristoff, do you help Anna with the chores?" she asked me. I felt my face turn red and stayed quiet. "Kristoff, Anna can't keep the house clean by herself, you know. She is carrying your child, your future, my grandchild; you should help her out more often…"_

I tried to make less noise as possible and managed to clean up the place, even made breakfast for the two of us when the hour got closer for her to wake up. At last, the moment had arrived. Carrying the food I made, I managed to set it on the bed.

"Morning Anna", I greeted her. She rested on her side and smiled.

"Morning Kristoff", she greeted back. She then lifted her head up and kissed me. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took the day off, just so I can be with you", I answered, kissing her again. I felt her lips smile and rubbed her fingers across my face. We ate the meal I made, she rested on the bed and I kneeled down on the floor, and we talked about what she felt at night and how she felt the baby was doing.

"Kristoff, I have an appointment with the doctor today. Can you come with me?" she asked, taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Does Sven love carrots?" I answered; remembering that Sven was alone with my parents, helping them teach little kids how to ride him and probably playing with Olaf, Anna's white German shepherd. Sven was being a bit too big for a training horse but he was very gentle. She smiled and looked down at her now fully noticeable baby stomach. My hand gently smoothed her stomach and her hand. She lifted her shirt, exposing her belly button and something miraculous happened. A small but noticeable foot stood out slightly from the side of her belly button. Quickly getting my phone, I took a picture. Anna's fingers gently traced over her little nudger's foot. Snapping another picture, I followed her action, and in a blink of an eye, the foot resided back inside.

"Aw, did Daddy scare you?" she asked in a cooing manner. The foot appeared again. "Try it again." Her fingers caressed the foot again, smiling and her eyes were glowing with joy.

"He/she will put their foot back in…" I started with a gloomy tone.

"Just try again and talk to him/her", she cooed at me. I placed my hand over the foot again. Just my luck, the foot hid again. I gloomily put my phone away and was about to retreat from her when she held my hand.

"It's okay baby, it's just Daddy", she whispered to the foot. "Daddy won't hurt you, I promise. He just wants to feel your tiny foot." She placed her hand that grasped over the baby's foot and to my surprise, the little indention remained in the position it was. I gasped a breath and saw Anna's face. She was smiling. I then gently kissed her stomach, right where the foot was. I felt the foot move and Anna chuckle. I looked at her and chuckled along with her but she was also winced as she smiled.

"What's wrong Anna?" I asked her, my hand still over her stomach.

"When the baby sticks the foot, head, or hand, it hurts a little. But it's okay, it's too cute to not love", she answered, smiling. Removing the tray from the bed, Anna readjusted herself on the pillow. She yawned and stroked her tummy. "We still have to choose a name…"

"Wait what; right now?" I asked her. She nodded and soothed her tummy. She sat up and crossed her legs as much as she could. She then caressed her stomach and looked down, smiling.

"I think our baby agrees we should decide on a name", she answered looking back up at me.

"Okay, um, what names do you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know, what names do you have?" she asked me.

"I'm stump as well; maybe we could make a list of names?" I suggested, sitting up on the bed.

"Let's do it!" she exclaimed. I waited until she got up to help her do the bed, wait for her to shower and brush her teeth. When she returned, she was fully dressed and ready to for the day. I sat on the floor and helped her sit on me. Taking a notepad and pen, she began jotting down names and crossing off the ones we didn't like. Within a few hours, she was hungry and sleepy.

**Anna**

As Kristoff got lunch ready, I viewed the list of names we decided for our baby, one hand holding the notepad and the other running over and around my tummy. I sighed in once and felt a kick. The foot then showed itself again and a smile sketched over my lips as my fingers traced over the tiny foot. A bulged from my stomach appeared and my hand soothed it back in place.

"Mhh, you like being in here don't you?" I asked my baby, still stroking my belly. "All warm and snuggled inside. You must like feeling Daddy's and my hand caress you, hearing us and feeling Daddy kissing you?"

Another kick was felt and I laughed once. I viewed the list again and then, my phone vibrated. I tried to balance myself on the floor but carrying my own weight and the baby's made this task quite difficult. I managed to lift myself about a centimeter from the ground when I landed on my rump. I tried again and managed to lift my butt as high enough as I could to bring my legs underneath from me. I lifted myself up gently when I felt my legs give in. I managed to grasp myself on the bedpost and hold on. I must have yelped because Kristoff came running in.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked me, coming to my side and holding me up.

"I'm okay; I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. My feet must have fallen asleep while I was on the ground", I answered. I looked into his eyes and saw fear and concern on his eyes. He wrapped his massive arms around me, holding me against him, my arms wrapping him as well. My little soccer player kicked again and moved around inside again and I felt Kristoff breathed out a laugh and placed kisses on my forehead.

"Oww…" I gasped, holding my stomach. "Okay, okay, huge wave, oww, pain…" I bent down a bit, relieving some pressure and weight from my back. Kristoff was right next to me, holding me up. I kept moaning and groaning.

"Anna just breath in, it's okay, I'm going to take you to the hospital, just hang on", he lifted me up and carried me to his truck. The pain died down but the aftermath was still stinging. I was worried, scared, and confused.

'_What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you hurting?' _I asked my baby, stroking my tummy, looking down. I strapped down my seatbelt and breathed out through my mouth. Another wave of pain started and burned. Stifling the groans of pain was not exactly an easy task.

We arrived and he carried me inside and set me on a chair. We couldn't say anything and we didn't know what to say. When the doctor finally saw me, I had experienced at least 2 or 3 waves of pain during the time I came in to now.

"Okay Mrs. Bjorgman, how are you feeling?" Aurora asked me, after walking in and settling in the cot. Kristoff stood next to me, holding my hand.

"I started out okay but out of nowhere, I began feeling pain, starting out gradually but it got stronger", I explained. She allowed me to rest on the cot, lifting my shirt, she traced her hand over my stomach, feeling it over and around.

"Have you been doing any strenuous activity, such as lifting heavy objects, standing up more than usual, or not taking enough time to rest?" she asked me.

"I usually clean the house and only sit down when I eat, watch TV, and when I get really tired", I answered.

**Kristoff**

"Anna, I'm going to be honest with you and you have to listen to me okay?" Aurora started, her bright purple eyes growing dim and filling up with concern. Anna bit her lip and I followed her. "Anna, you need to rest more often and listen to your body more. If you feel the tiniest bit of exhaustion, stop what you are doing and rest. Carrying a child is the most precious gift a woman can and will ever experience but with great joy comes great responsibility. At 5 months pregnant, you need to be more careful than usual. You need to rest more often. Trust me, I've been pregnant before and I know what it's like, and believe me when I tell you to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy and after the delivery for at least 2 months."

"Okay", Anna managed to let out. There was a look of sadness in her face as she caressed her stomach.

"Alright, let's get that ultrasound done", Aurora tried to cheer us up, which did help our spirits a bit. Anna rested comfortably and prepared herself. I sat on the chair next to her, still holding her hand. Aurora left the room for a moment.

"Anna", I whispered. She looked at me with her big blue eyes, her lip still down. At first, I was going to repeat what Aurora told us but I knew that was the last thing she needed. "I love you." She lifted one corner of her lips and looked down again.

"I can't believe I was so selfish…" she muttered.

"No, you weren't selfish…" I tried to convince her.

"Yes I was…" she stopped, seeing the door handle turn down.

"Okay, are you ready Anna?" Aurora asked. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Okay, here's a foot and here's the arm. Oh look! Their sucking their thumb!" Aurora exclaimed, using the mouse pointer on the screen to emphasize her discovery. A smile grew on my face, diminishing my dark cloud, Anna's face was also glowing with a smile but a dark shadow crossed her face. "Heartbeat is normal and everything else seems alright and on schedule." She turned and faced us from the screen. Her smile turned into a straight line as she placed the ultrasound scanner in its holster. "Alright, Anna, Kristoff, what's the matter?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Both of you are usually jumping with joy when you see you baby but now you guys are quiet. It wasn't because what I said, was it?" Neither of us two spoke but we simply looked down at Anna's stomach.

"Anna, I wasn't trying to scare you. Your baby is healthy and fine. Just take it easy for the rest of the 9 months and everything should be alright. Don't be scared", she told her best friend, taking our hands and giving them a tight squeeze. "If you do as I told you, I see no reason why you should feel scared, neither of you." Her eyes darted to mine and Anna's. "Okay?"

"Okay", Anna managed to smile and stroke her tummy. "I guess I should lay off a bit."

"That's my best friend", Aurora smiled. "Shall we continue?" Anna's wide smile let her know she wanted to continue.

**Anna**

"Okay, you are now 6 months pregnant and the expected due date is between January 20th to January 27th. Your next appointment is October 17th at noon, does that sound good?" Aurora mentioned as she cleaned my midsection. Kristoff helped me sit up as I pulled my shirt down.

"That's great. Oh before I forget, Kristoff could please show her the pictures from earlier?" I asked him. He dug for his phone and showed Aurora the photo of the tiny foot sticking out on the side of my bellybutton.

"Oh, my gosh, Timothy used to do that too but not until he was almost 8 months along the way. Either your baby is older than he/she appears or you have one excited baby. Have you thought of any names by the way?"

"We were discussing names before we came here, we grew stump and hungry before picking one", I mentioned, Kristoff holding my hand.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time for that. You're only 3 more months to go before your little bundle of joy gets here", she told me, patting my stomach.

"For now, A is his/her name", Kristoff told Aurora as he helped me stand up.

"Why A?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"A is the first letter of the alphabet and also is the first letter in alpha, which means first and since this is our first baby, A is the nickname for him/her", I explained.

"Hmmm, clever thinking you two. When I was expecting Timothy, Phillip and I wanted to know his gender so we could have everything ready when he arrived", she explained. "Oh geez, look at the time, I need to get going. Phillip is going to work in about an hour and I have to take Timothy to the doctor. But just follow up on what I told you and you should be alright. Oh, here you go", she handed me another picture of our baby. "I'll walk you out."

After bidding goodbyes, we headed to the house and Kristoff carried me to our room, resting me on the bed. He was on his side, head propped up with pillows and his hand caressed my exposed stomach, my hand following his movement. We remained silent for a while, enjoying this moment of bliss.

**Kristoff**

"I think we need a vacation", I broke the silence as our fingers joined over her stomach. She looked at me and breathed out.

"Where would we go?" she asked me, taking a deep breath.

"We could go to the ranch", I suggested. "We could go there, get some clean, pure air into your lungs and the baby's lungs too." We haven't visited the ranch since after the honeymoon.

"Mhh, that sounds like a good idea…" she murmured, looking at her stomach then at me.

"How does next week sound?" I asked her, already concocting a plan.

"Gives me enough time to pack and for you to tell your clinic you'll be gone". Her eyes began to flutter close.

"I'm helping you pack", I answered, kissing her hand. She hummed and took a deep breath. I smiled and gently kissed her cheek. "Sleep well Anna." I stood up, headed to the study, and made a phone call to my parents and asked permission to stay with them. They, of course, agreed with joy and started yapping on and on about the plans we could do while on our stay.

"Mom, Anna's 6 months pregnant, she needs to rest more than anything…" I started, checking on Anna from across the hall.

"Oh, I know dear but there are things a pregnant woman can do, such as swim and float, it helps with the weight of the baby."

"Okay Mom, you know what's best…" I answered, smiling. I ran my hand over my forehead, the blonde fringes of my hair running over the back of my hand. "Alright Mom, I'll leave you, I got to do something. I'll call you a day or so before we head over to the ranch. Bye, Mom."

"Bye sweetheart, take care of Anna", my mom bid goodbye. I checked on Anna and saw she had turned on her side, her right arm holding her head while her other arm was flopped over her body. One of her braids was under her head and the other rested on behind her head and over the pillow. I then returned to my study and made more phone calls.

**Anna**

_There was a low, soft light glowing from above and a warm bed held me captive. I saw Kristoff standing near me and held in his arms a white blanket._

_ "Anna", he whispered. The bundle moved and cried. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie, Mommy' right here."_

_ "Let me hold her", I whispered, stretching my hands out to hold my baby. For some reason, I grew very tired and I was in pain again. I breathed heavily and I felt my arms limp. He handed me the bundle. I lifted the blanket and became witness to my baby's face. But I out of nowhere, the baby disappeared and the bundle was empty. I looked up at Kristoff and he was gone too. I cried and held the bundle near my heart, tears streaming down my cheeks, calling out to Kristoff and my baby. No one heard me._

I woke up, tears crawling down my cheeks. I began to sob, holding my stomach, stroking it.

"Oh my God, it's okay baby, it's okay, I'm right here, Mommy's here. Mommy's not going to let anything hurt you", I whispered, tears still streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and continued to cry.

"Anna!" I heard Kristoff's voice call out. He ran into the room and kneeled next to me. "Anna? Are you okay?"

"I had our baby, you were holding A then you handed me our baby. But for some reason I felt weak and tired, I also felt pain. I held A for a moment and felt A move but something felt odd. When I tried to see A's face… I saw none. A then disappeared then you did. I started to cry and…" I sobbed again. Kristoff held me close and let me cry on his shoulder.

"Anna, listen to me, everything is going to be okay. We just have to listen to what Aurora told us and everything should be alright for both you and the baby", he told me, still holding me. "Baby, look at me, I'm going to be here to help you with anything you might need, okay Anna?" I nodded in his arms and silent tears fell. He then, kissed my cheek and neck. He let me go and shuffled his knees over to where our baby was.

"Hey there sweetie, how are you? Mommy is afraid, I don't know if you know what that feels like but Mommy loves you and I love you too. We're not going to let anything or anyone hurt you, we promise", he told our baby. I smiled as we looked at the baby's home. He placed his hand over my stomach, feeling the baby kick and moved. He silently chuckled and kissed a little bump that was forming near my bellybutton.

"I love you Anna", he told me. I smiled and looked at him.

"I love you Kristoff", I responded, seeing a smile grow on his lips. He then gently kissed my lips. "I wonder how our baby would look like, more like you or like me."

"Let's just hope A has your nose and not mine", Kristoff whispered. We both laughed and watched the sunset from our room and later ate then fell asleep.


End file.
